Taking Flight
by RDFitzy
Summary: When disaster strikes Gotham while Batman is away, and the Government brand it a No Man's Land, Dick Grayson has to fight his inner Demons, and his problems with his closest friends and family, and fight to save Gotham from the Shadows. Disclaimer: I do now own anything that is related to the DC Universe, or the Justice League Universe
1. Prolouge

Taking Flight

_Prologue_

_It was a stormy night in Gotham as the billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne, was traveling down to watch the new attraction in town, Haley's Circus, with the main performers, the Flying Graysons. A family team, made up of Father, Mother, and son. The only 3 people in the known world that could perform a Quadruple Summersault. As his limo pulled up, he saw various VIPs from all across Gotham, the Mayor, various CEOs of companies, and Jim Gordon and his family. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, Haley's Circus was well known, and was one of the best circus's in the world, and it seemed as though no one would want to miss out on this. As the flashes of Camera's started to blind him, he found his way to his seat, in one of the private viewing areas, near to the side, and sat down. He had requested a box to himself, as he didn't feel like talking to anyone._

_The circus master entered and started the show, there were animals jumping through loops, clowns making the children in the audience laugh, and after about an hour, Haley's voice rung out for the entire audience to hear._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my absolute pleasure to introduce our main event, the group that can make your eyes water out of pure adrenaline, the only 3 people in the entire world that can perform a quadruple summersault, let me introduce, The FLYING GRAYSONS!" He shouted out the last word, as though to make sure every single person in Gotham would hear. Three People in brightly coloured uniforms walked out, and climbed up onto the platforms. And as the 2 older ones, the parents, jumped onto the trapeze, Bruce noticed that there wasn't a net underneath. These guys sure had confidence, but Bruce could tell something was wrong, and as they jumped, and switched handles, there was a sudden loud snap, as both trapeze swings suddenly broke. The rest all went in slow motion, the Parents falling, the Kids face turning to horror as he let out a scream, and then the scream of the audience as 2 of the Graysons plummeted to their deaths._

_There was a mad stampede to get out suddenly, and after a few minutes, the only people left in the whole place was the Circus master, and a few acts crowded around 6the body, Commissioner Gordon calling in backup, and an ambulance, even though it was pointless, and Bruce. Bruce looked up, and saw the boy on the tower, with a look of pure grief an horror mixed, and helplessness. He knew that look, that is the look that was plastered on his face 10 years earlier, when his parents died. Bruce quickly ran up to the tower, and started climbing, as he reached the top, he saw the boy again, he had his eyes shut tight, and was holding his knees up to his chest, as though this was all a bad dream, and would finish soon._

"_Hey, my name's Bruce, what's your name?" Bruce asked, he already knew the boy was called Richard, but he might call himself something else, and it was the first thing he thought of. The boy looked up, and Bruce saw his face was plastered with tears, he looked shocked that this man had suddenly appeared before him, and he shuffled back. _

"_I'm not gunna hurt you, I'm a friend, I'm gunna help you." Bruce offered, and saw anger glare in the eyes of the young boy._

"_How can you help me?! My parents are dead, do you know how that feels?! And it was all my fault!" The boy shot at him, his voice cracking with grief and anger, and gave way as he finished his sentence_

"_I do know how it feels, and it isn't your fault, when my parents died, I spent months thinking I could have saved them, but I couldn't, it is not your fault, now let's get down, err, what's your name again?" He knew the boy never told him his name, but when Bruce told him about his parents dying, he saw the shield on the boy crashing down, and saw the tears start again on his face, and grief overwhelmed him again. He shuffled over to Bruce, took his hand, and Bruce carried him down. Halfway down he suddenly said, with his grief cracking his voice,_

"_Dick, my name is Dick."_

_When they got down, Bruce stood with his arms around the boy consoling him over the loss of his parents, as Gordon finally noticed Bruce, as the Police arrived. He walked over, and saw that Dick was crying into Bruce's shoulder, as Bruce was holding him up._

"_Hi Bruce, hi Richard, I am so unbelievable sorry about your parents, do you know if there was anything suspicious happening here tonight?" Gordon asked, and Dick looked up, and started speaking,_

"_There was some guy arguing with Haley, saying that if he wasn't paid protection money, something bad would happen, and my name is Dick." Dick said, and then buried his head back into Bruce's shoulder._

"_Ok, I'll look into it, and soon social services will be here to pick you up, and take care of you while we find your family"_

_Dick looked up and said,_

"_I've got no other family, no one will take me" Dick said, tears threating to burst through._

_If he doesn't have anyone, who will take care of him? Gotham Homes are hardly the best place for someone to grow. He suddenly had a mad idea, truly mad, but this boy deserved the best. He zoned back in just as Gordon was telling Dick that he would have to go into a home until somebody adopted him, and Bruce burst out,_

"_I'll take him" Gordon and Dick looked at Bruce at the exact same time. Gordon's face was apprehensive, while Dick looked hopeful._

"_Gotham foster homes are hardly the place for him, me and Alfred can take care of him, and if this was a murder, he would need protection, and my security guards are some of the best in the world"_

_Gordon looked him over, and just said_

"_I'll get them to send the paperwork through, for permanent care?" Gordon looked as though he though Bruce would say no_

"_Sure, he will have the best life possible, and I can take care of him, as I know exactly how he is feeling" Bruce said, and understanding was in Gordon's eyes._

* * *

_An hour later, they turned up on the steps of Wayne Manor, and Dick looked up in wonderment, the house was huge. Bruce looked down at him. He had called ahead with Alfred, and knowing his butler, he knew a huge plate of Cookies or Brownies would be waiting for them._

"_How big is it?"_

"_Very, I've got Alfred to put your stuff in the room opposite mine, so don't hesitate to ask for anything, and we have a swimming pool, huge grounds, a gym, and anything you need can be provided."_

_Bruce lay in bed later that night, and decided not to go out tonight, he had too much to think about. He knew this would change his life, but he could not know how much, and how much he would learn to love this boy as a son, and how he would love him like a father._


	2. Regrets

Taking Flight

Chapter 1- Regrets

_2nd November 2013_

Dick Grayson was sitting atop the Apartment building which he used when he needed to get away from Manor, or from Bruce. He was in his Robin Costume, and was perched on the Balcony to the apartment. He had not had a great past couple of months. Ever since he was nearly shot by the Joker, Batman had been keeping him back, and doing stuff on his own, and being more protective, and Robin was sick of it. He had had an argument with Batman over it, and Batman wouldn't tell him the reason why he was being weird, so when Bruce had been called away on League Business to Qurac, like the rest of the League, and the team, Batman had left him behind out of anger, so Robin was perched here. He was cooling off. He had also had a huge argument with his best friend earlier.

"_What do you mean, you're leaving the team?" Robin had started, his voice full of anger, staring at his friend._

"_Well we're starting College soon, and we won't be able to juggle all the responsibility" Wally was frustrated with his best friend, how could he not see it!_

"_But how can you just give up? We worked to build this team, and we worked god damn hard!" Robin countered, giving his friend a hard stare. By now the rest of the team had heard the commotion, as the best friend slowly descended into a screaming match._

"_It's not just for us, our parents are worried about us, we need to keep everyone safe!"_

"_You're gunna listen to everything your parents say! Everyone has people that worry about them, and they haven't quit yet!" Robin yelled back, his fists curled in anger._

"_You don't care what my parents think just because yours are DEAD!" Wally screamed, and then realised what he said, just as the anger disappeared, and regret washed over him. Before he could say anything, a fist had connected with his face, and he had fallen backwards. He felt his nose, and felt blood running down. He looked up. His friend was standing over him, fist still clenched up. And as he went to raise his fist again, the team shouted for him to stop. He looked over at them. He had had enough. He was god damn tired of being bossed around, and he wouldn't stand it anymore. Things had been too weird. He looked over at the team, everyone was there, with shock written all over their faces, and even his girlfriend, how had been acting weird lately, could not cover the shock and disappointment on her face. Just then, the alerts went off. Everyone got distracted for a second, then looked at their leader. Robin just stood there. He was angry, and he might regret this later. He pulled the alert out of his ear, the communicator for the team, and league, if they ever needed him. As everyone watched him, wondering what he was doing, he dropped it, and suddenly smashed it with his foot. The shock on all their faces deepened when he called out._

"_If you can last without him, you can last without me, I quit!" Robin ended up shouting the last bit, and then stormed off towards the hangar. He wouldn't Zeta Beam, he needed time to think. As he threw his legs over his motorcycle, he heard a voice shouting towards him. He didn't listen to who it was, or what it said, but he kicked the bike up and sped off, for the 2 hour journey to Gotham._

Now here he was, in a foul mood, atop this building. The beeping of his communicator went off, so he checked who it was. Batman. He answered it, and waited for Batman to speak.

"Where the hell are you?" He sounded unnaturally angry. "You were supposed to be with the team in Qurac, we've finished the mission now, but they struggled without you, and they all seemed out of it, what did you do?" He demanded, voice full of anger, and for once, Dick wasn't scared.

"I quit the team." Dick stated, his voice a pure example of calmness. For once Bruce was speechless.

"Is this because of what Z said?" Bruce asked. What Z said. That is one of the other things bothering him. Zatanna was getting angry that Dick couldn't reveal his secret identity to her, and ghe was getting angry with Bruce as well. Dick stayed silent.

"I still stand by my position. No one must know." Dick got angry once Bruce said that, he was getting angry of doing everything Bruce was doing. Keeping him away from everything, and always bossing him around.

"You must re-join the team. My decision is final. If you refuse, then you won't be going on patrol for a month." Dick was getting angrier by the second. This was something he had been thinking about for a while, and he knew this time, he wouldn't regret it for long.

"Do you know what? I am getting sick and tired with you bossing me around every single day. I am sick of it, and now, I wanna work solo." Before Batman even had time to process this, he pulled out that communicator and smashed it against the ground. Instead, he put in his phone's sim card into his wrist computer, so that anyone he knows, has his number, this was his work number, so that he could at least stay in contact.

As he slid back into the apartment, he felt the floor starting to shake. _Earthquake. _He suddenly heard multiple explosions, and the power went out. He looked over, and saw Blackgate's walls come crumbling down. He looked outside. It was chaos, fires, and there was clearly a small army taking control. Just as he pulled out the grapple hook, he felt the building start to lean with the earthquake, and as he started to jump out, the whole building toppled.


	3. Shadows

**Ok guys, here is the next chapter for this story, unlike the other stories I have (attempted) to write, I actually have a clear ending for me. The only problem that could hit me is writers block, so I should update regularly :)**

**Reviews would be helpful please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Universe, at all**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 2- Shadows

Dick cleared his head, as he moved the piece of rubble of his chest. Luckily it wasn't that heavy and didn't do much damage, and only winded him in the fall. _What the hell was going on here?_ Dick stood up, and saw that his cape had become slightly ripped, and there was some rips in his actual costume. He looked around, and saw that there was only rubble around him, but he could sense that there were attackers near him. He decided to attack dumb, but kept one hand on a Batarang. As he walked through the rubble, he heard movement behind him, and as he turned and rolled, let loose a Batarang that the attacker somehow dodged. The attacker was dressed in a pure black costume, with a Ski Mask covering their face. That is when Dick noticed the sword glistening in the attacker's hand. It was an Assassin from the League of Shadows. _How the hell did they get into Gotham?_ Dick had to dodge another wild swing from the Assassin. He moved to the right, dodging a downward strike, and then jumping over the Assassin's head, and then delivering a strong kick to the back of his legs, and then when he fell downwards, delivered a strong kick to the head. He quickly pulled out some rope, and tied up his arms and legs, and then threw the sword away. He quickly took the Assassin's radio, and tuned it to his Wrist Computer, so only important transmission's came through. He had to get somewhere safe, and out of this rubble. He headed towards his nearest hideout.

When he arrived, he started looking up the news. It hadn't reached the outside world yet. Suddenly, the breaking news came up on the big computer screen. It was a reporter talking about how an Earthquake had rocked Gotham, and had somehow caused explosions. He could tell that they were either being silenced, or genuinely didn't know what had caused them. He knew. It must have been the League of Shadows. Suddenly a General stepped up and started talking.

"We have gained information that even though the Earthquake was natural, and unforeseen, the explosions were not. At the moment, Gotham is an extremely dangerous disaster zone, and it appears people have taken over the city. Due to the situation, we are labelling Gotham a No Man's Land. We do not wish to abandon the people of Gotham, but there is no other available solution" Dick tuned out as he assessed the damage of the city. All of Blackgate's inmates had escaped, but luckily no one had tried to break Arkham's Walls, but there were reports of certain people missing, namely The Riddler, The Penguin, Two-Face an Black Mask. Everyone else was still there. Luckily. As he was in the middle of a thought, he suddenly realised that the General had stopped talking, and the camera had changed to someone else. Someone else was on the screen, sitting in an ornately carved wooden chair. He had a high collar, a smart suit of robes. It could only be one person.

"Hello Citizens of Gotham. You may have noticed that the government has abandoned you. They have left you alone, and removed you from their nation. Someone has to take over. I will take that opportunity. I was the one responsible for the explosions that let the prisoners out of Blackgate. They will now work for me, as I now control this great city. Those who do not work for me, will die, and thus at least some scum will be removed from Gotham. You may wonder who I am. I am the man who has lived for hundreds of years. I am the leader of Demon, The League of Assassins. I am now the leader of this city. I am the Demon's Head. I am the Demon. I am Ra's Al Ghul. And now your lives belong to me. Now time to speak to the Justice League, and any of their, _Sidekicks_," The way he said this, Dick knew that he knew that Dick was still in Gotham, "I see that you fell for my little trap in Qurac. It appears that _almost _all of you left and took care of the situation" He definitely knew that Robin was still in Gotham. "That was exactly what I needed. I admit, we didn't expect the Earthquake, but it did help our control over the city. And before you suddenly dive into Gotham, I would like to draw your attention to a certain thing you should think about. Firstly, we have set up 2 Force Fields. One is a physical force field, where nothing can come in or out, without being shocked back. The second one, as I know you love your Zeta Beam Technology, is a Zeta Shield. You will not be able to Zeta in, and all communications apart from those by me and me alone, will be shut off in 15 Minutes. Also, the second part you will need to know, is that if I do not get a $10 Trillion ransom, by the 1st of January 2014, I will set off this bomb." He pointed next to him, and the camera changed back, and right there was a bomb, a very large one that looked like a canister of sorts. "This bomb also contains a very lethal strain of Scarecrows Fear Gas, which, after 30 Minutes of horrible hallucinations, you will die a painful death. Think about that before you act" And with that, the screen went back to the shocked General. And even though he was inside, he knew that every single person in Gotham was panicking.

As he just stared at the computer screen shocked, not moving a muscle, with anger steadily overtaking him, and soon he would let all his pent up anger fly out, the screen flashed, and the voice announced, like the screen had writing on it.

_Incoming Transmission from Watchtower_


	4. Static

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews, bit overwhelming. Just like to say, my other updates on thhis may not be as quick, but keep up with the revies and everything!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not know any part of the DC Multiverse**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 3- Static

_Incoming transmission from Watchtower._

Dick looked at the screen, and debated for a moment ignoring it. He was still pissed at everyone. People who had got angry at him for no reason. People who had been talking behind his back, and acting weird about it. His so called "friends" and "Mentors". The people who trusted, but forced to act like he didn't. But he decided he may actually need some help on this one, and to alleviate the

Worries they might have. It was fair, he was only 16, and he would have to protect a whole city all by himself, and it would be especially dangerous considering he was only 16. But he was trained for this. By the best. And even though everyone was relying on him, he had no teammates to control him. To stop him doing what was right, and what was needed.

He pressed a few buttons, and the com screen came up, and he suddenly saw Batman straight out, with, strangely, emotion etched all over his face. It was mix between desperation, anger, and grief. A slight glimpse of relief washed over his face, but desperation replaced it soon after.

"Dick, you need to get out of there now, Gotham is lost, it's all over!" Dick stood there shocked, not only had Bruce called him Dick, which caused the some of the team, and some of the JLA to look at each other in confusion, except Wally, Superman and Manhunter. But Dick was mostly shocked that Batman had given up on Gotham suddenly, even though it was his only home.

Dick got angry at that, so he started speaking, calmly, but with an aura of pure and utter anger seeping out of every word. "Why would you just give up on Gotham, Batman? It was, no, IS your home, and you would just abandon it?" His voice was steadily rising. He wouldn't shout, but his voice was rising, and filled with such a commanding voice that none of the team or League, or even Batman, had ever heard. "And plus, even if I wanted to leave, I can't. No way out, No way out of this No Man's Land. It will be horror here. You are lucky Agent A had gone out to Metropolis for a weeks' vacation. And if I did leave, who would protect the people from the Shadows, and mainly from the gangs that have burst out of Blackgate. I have already figured out that Ra's released Riddler, Two-Face, Penguin and Black Mask to lead the gangs. Who's gunna stop them?"

Everyone in the Watchtower was shocked. They had never seen Robin this angry. It wasn't like the anger after Wally had talked about his parents; it was pure, all-consuming fury, which he was somehow controlling. "I don't need any of your help, I do NOT need your advice, I will do this all by myself, or die in the attempt." Everyone flinched at those last words, knowing, that even though he had never said anything before. Bruce knew that he was being serious, Dick loved Gotham. It was his home. The first place he really stayed in for more than a few months. The place that took him in after the accident.

"Rob, don't talk like that, you can't die, what would we do? What would Zatanna do?" Wally demanded of him, storming up to the screen. Dick was pleased to see, even though he had his mask on, his nose has covered up, in a type of brace. But the words shocked him. To his core. He never thought about that. Everyone in the Watchtower saw Rob's anger ebb away, and replaced with shock, but it only lasted a few seconds, before anger replaced it. "I know everyone would be hurting, and I would never want that, but if I could save millions of people, with only the cost of MY life, I would do it. I would. If it was the only way." They stood shocked at his words, except from Batman, who knew that he felt like this as well. The rest of the team were shocked.

Wally looked visibly shocked, and in a quiet voice, "How could you say that? We care about you! No one wants you gone!" Dick's anger flared at this comment. He saw on his watch, he only had 1 minute left of the time before the connection left, but he couldn't let these guys down easily.

"It really seems like you've cared over the past few weeks, talking behind my back, do you think I really wouldn't know, and no one will tell me, what the HELL is going on! I know you do care, but I really can't be arsed to care about you! Luckily for me, I need time to think, and this communication blockage will give me time to think about it! So leave me alone, coz you have all pissed me off!"

Zatanna came on, and was about to speak, but Dick stormed in,

"Zee, you can't say anything, you say you think I can't trust you coz I won't tell you my Identity! I trust you, but it's really Batman who doesn't trust me, I am at no fault here! I know you mean well, and I love that, but I am in no mood at the moment, and the connections about to go, I need you to know I-"

The connection cut off at that moment, leaving only static. He didn't finish his sentence. There was no need. She knew what he was going to say, even if he hadn't said it before. No one can help him now. He quickly looked back over the video of Ra's talking, and noticed something strange in the background, a coloured glass window with writing on it? He zoomed in. He flipped the image, and saw something that gave him a flash of hope. It was one of the signs for the Sionis Steelworks. He had a lead, all he needed to do now was get to the other side of the city, break into the Steel Mill, take some of the Fear Gas, and come back here with the sample. Without getting found by master assassin's and mobs of angry gang members, and Ra's himself. And he had no one to help or guide him.

Well, Dick does love a challenge.


	5. Target

**Hi everyone, I really didn't expect to get 2 out in one day, But it feels good to. I hope you enjoy this one, I didn't like this chapter that much, but it is part of the story, so remember to read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the DC Multiverse**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 4- Target

_2__nd__ November 2013_

_The Watchtower_

The whole of the Justice League and the team stared at the now static screen. They stood in shock, partly at what had just happened with the screen, but at the broken man sitting in front of them, shoulders slumped, his whole frame reeked of helplessness. Most people in the Watchtower had no idea why Batman was so out of character. The normally calm, strong, consistent man, who never showed any emotion, was showing more emotion out of anything. It was almost like someone who knew they had to do something, but knew they couldn't. Only a few people knew why. Superman walked up to his friend. Under his voice, so only Bruce should be able to hear, but as Superboy did have super hearing, he could hear as well.

"Listen Bruce, Dick will be ok, you know he will, he had you training him, you don't have to worry, for Krypton's sake!" Bruce looked up, and stared at his friends face. "How in God's name do you know?! And don't tell me not to worry, he is my SON!" He shouted the last word, as he turned to face his friend, everyone saw his face. The normally expressionless face was scrunched up in what seemed like pain, and tears streamed down his face. He looked around, and saw everyone pity him. He couldn't care less. His son was in danger. He knew the government wouldn't pay the ransom. They never do. And no matter what they say, they don't have the money. It was all up to his 16 year old adopted son. Even Bruce had trouble with the Shadows, and he had never seen anything of this magnitude. Bruce stood up, threw Superman's hand of his shoulder, and stormed to the Zeta Beams. He didn't know where he was going to go. He didn't care.

Zatanna watched the screen turn to static, and then just watched as Batman broke down. She didn't pay attention, as she was concentrating on not breaking down herself. She kept on thinking about what Robin was going to say when the com line shut out. He was about to tell her something. _What could it be?_ She thought, _Could he be telling me his secret Identity? No, that's ridiculous, he wouldn't in front of everyone. Sure, he could be telling me he loved me? We had never said it, we just thought it was left unsaid. _She slipped away from everyone, and headed towards the Zeta Beams, and headed towards the Mountain, which had been her home for the past few weeks. She couldn't stop thinking about Robin. Everything here triggered memories of him. She went to the only save haven from the memories. The top of the mountain. She sat on top, and looked over the scene, and even though she might be imagining it, thought she saw the top of a yellow dome.

Dick was free running across the rooftops, heading towards the Steel Mill, suddenly he dropped on to the floor, as he saw the laser of a sniper rifle pass over the rooftop. He stepped up once he saw that the Sniper had turned around, as he got onto the next rooftop, he saw a single gunner with an Assault Rifle. He sneaked up behind him, and quickly covered the man's mouth, as he injected him with a fast acting tranquiliser. He had to cover the man's mouth for around 10 seconds, before he fell down. Dick continued running across the rooftops, and saw the Steel Mill pop out of nowhere. He looked around, and set up his thermal vision on his Domino Mask. He saw multiple Snipers posted around the Mill. He saw a clear way in that no one would expect. The Main Furnace. He pulled out his grapple hook, and then waited for everyone to look away. He quickly hooked himself up to the edge of the furnace, and jumped down. He felt heated wind push his hair back, and then he landed on the bridge that connected the two sides, he saw a ventilation vent, shot himself up there, and went on his way towards the manager's office.

As he got to the vent next to the Main Office, he saw that this was only a staging area. He saw, that the main room near the office had been reinforced and cleared out, all that was there was the bomb sitting in the manager's office, and in the main room, stairs had been made up to the bomb, in clear view. Downstairs was now all stainless silver steel. In one corner, a new staging area had been set up, with a camera on one end of it. He couldn't see anyone, so he jumped down, and quickly took a sample of the "Fear Gas". As he stood up, he heard footsteps coming towards the manager door, so he quickly jumped himself behind a bookshelf, out of view.

"I hate to use the scum to achieve our means of cleansing Gotham, but the Riddler, Two Face, the Penguin and the Black Mask all have experience with this dirt they call gang members, and they know Gotham better than most." It was Ra's Al Ghul.

"This bomb is truly a wonder isn't it? A bomb that will have the force to blow this monstrosity of a factory to smithereens, it will also completely cleanse Gotham of it's scum, while showing them the error of their ways. The only problem is that there are rumours that a little bird never left the city. I will give you this mission. You have to flush out this bird, and kill him." Dick managed to sneak a glance over the top of the bookcase. It wasn't good. The man who had been sent to kill him was a master assassin, a trained killer, and a enemy to both him AND Batman.

The man about to chase Dick down, was Deadshot


	6. The Courthouse

**Hi Everyone, sorry this is a little later than planned, I stupidly decided to start this in the middle of the exam period.**

**I hope everyone likes thsi. I'm planninmg this story to be maybe 15/20 Chapters long, and there will be (hopefully) Sequels, and a whole story. Next Story will be a "Outside Gotham" Chapter, if I remember thats what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimner: I do not own anything.**

**Remember to Read and Review!**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 5- The Courthouse

_18__th__ November 2013_

_01:00_

Dick was camped up on top of an apartment building on the waterline of Gotham, with binoculars trained of one of 6 Generators located around the outskirts of the city. He had found most of them, and placed the, as yet inactive, disrupter on it. He knew there was a seventh somewhere in Gotham, but he had no idea where it was. He had tracked the signals of the rest of them, but just couldn't find the seventh. So here he was, looking out at the ocean, and the slight yellow buzz of the combined shields. He turned his attention back down, and saw the men guarding it start to talk between them. He knew this was his time to strike. As he put his binoculars back into a back pocket of his Utility Belt, he saw the moon shine of a part of the roof on the building next to him. When he saw the Shine move ever so slightly, he realised something was wrong. As he catapulted over the ledge, he heard a crunch as the bullet smashed into the ledge where his head had just been. He saw that the men, luckily, hadn't heard him falling down, so he quickly threw a small dart at the generator. As he slinked back into the shadows, he looked around. The Sniper, who was most probably Deadshot, had almost actually hit his target, which was not a good thing at all, had disappeared. He quickly ran away, and avoided going to his Motorcycle which he had used to get here. He needed to get away stealthily.

Around an hour later, after doubling back a few times, and changing his course, he got back to his hideout. He looked up at the computer screen, which had been running for days on end trying to find a good antidote for the Gas. So far, it was still having trouble identifying the components which changed it to the much more violent Strain. He looked over, and at the map of Gotham. At the moment, the 4 Villains had carved up between them.

He had to take them out. One by one. It would be hard. Riddler and Black Mask would probably be the hardest. Black Mask, as he was a brilliant fighter, and Riddler, as he would set multiple traps, and would use less manpower. Penguin and Two-Face, they would use lots of Men, and both hold up in their strongholds. Two-Face in the Courthouse, Penguin in the Museum. Black Mask would no doubt also have fortified some Skyscraper somewhere. Riddler, though, could be anywhere in Gotham, and no doubt there would be some Question Marks scattered all around Gotham. He knew the first person to attack would undoubtedly be Two-Face. He would be the easiest to take down; he would just have to watch out for bullets. He would have to do this sneakily. _The Roof!_

He pulled himself out of the base, quickly glancing over at the Black Box that stood in the middle of his base. Just waiting, but the time wasn't right for it yet, and the computer was still working on the Vaccine/Neutraliser of the Fear Gas. He walked through the sewers of Gotham, the abandoned part, where not even Killer Croc had found. The Old part, where only a little gap, under water, allowed him to get in. He slipped through the gasp, after putting in the Aqua Breather. He slid out, and Climbed up the pier. The got to the Highest rooftop, and scanned the nearby rooftops and windows for Deadshot. Looked like he was planning the next attack. He knew that this first attack would be a surprise. The rest, he knew they would be prepared. Knowing Black Mask and Riddler, they would be prepared already. But Two-Face and Penguin? That's a different story. In about 30 Minutes, after stealthily avoiding the guards that patrolled the streets, some Shadows, some normal thugs, it was an uncomfortable mix. He crept around on the rooftop of the courthouse, looking for an entrance. He settled on just slipping in the back door, and so, after quickly knocking out the one guard they had posted on the back door, slipped in, and climbed up in the woodworks. As he crept along, he was relieved to see just normal Two-Face thugs. As he got to the main room, he pulled himself up to one of the statues on the ceiling, and watched over as Two-Face finished a meeting with his Lieutenants , and as they left, Dick was about to jump down, he saw, what looked like, every single one of Two-Face's thugs enter the courtroom.

"Everybody listen!" Two-Face shouted, clearly in his second personality, the bad one. "The Penguin thinks he can just take more of our hard earned land, well WE say no! You have to attack his lands, and take him out, even the big man has said yes!" Ra's was initiating a Gang War? Suddenly, a large gunshot was heard, and one of Two-Face's guards went down, and a fight broke out in the middle of the hall. It was one of Penguins Lieutenants.

"Send him back to Copplebot! In Pieces!" Two-Face shouted out, and so everyone left out, and Dick tried not to listen to the maddened screams of the man being sent away, forever. Now Two-face was alone. Dick silently dropped down, and quickly put locked the main doors.

Two-Face broke away from his self-conversation, and looked around, No one was there, and he looked around back at the table. On his map, some weird gel was there instead of his communicator to Ra's. He saw that it was in the shape of an R. Before he could shout of, the Gel suddenly sent him flying back with an explosive force. Before he could get up, he felt a boot smash into his face, and a fist grabbing his collar. He was smashed up against the wall by Robin.

"What is Ra's planning?" The Boy demanded of him. This boy was quite like Batman, and had the stare down perfectly. This time his Harvey Dent side answered, before he was knocked out.

"Justice"


	7. The Smile

**Hi guys, short chapter, just please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Young JUstice**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 6- The Smile

_20__th__ November 2013 19:37_

_Justice League Watchtower_

They spent most of their time in the Watchtower now. The Cave was filled with too many memories of Robin. He was really the heart and soul of the team. They were having a horrible year, First, they had lost their team member, Aquagirl. And about a month after, Kaldur learned that his father was Black Manta, and within a week, he was gone.

They couldn't handle Rob dying. Zatanna was still wondering what Rob was gunna say, what was he going to say? She was even having trouble with her magic, as she could never concentrate. At the moment, the Team, and Batman, had been ordered off of work. The Team listened, Batman didn't. He had broken all contact with the League, and at the moment, no one knew where he was. He was a no show to meetings, but luckily the League had been prepared for this. They were, luckily, coping with everything.

The Team, Wally, Artemis, Connor, M'gann, Rocket, and the new team member, Wonder Girl, were all crowded around the sofas, just trying not to think about Gotham. Unfortunately, that's when Green Arrow walked in, and stood in front of them.

"You may not want to see this." He said, as he turned on the TV. It was a news broadcast. Breaking news. A transmission out of Gotham. _Could it be Rob? _Zatanna suddenly hoped, and sat up, waiting for the screen to come on. It was Ra's again.

"People of Gotham, and America. I have a pest problem. A little Bird has been terrorising my operations." Suddenly a camera came on, which showed Robin bursting out of an Alleyway, and taking down a group of Shadows that were looking over a map. And they had a computer. Robin, ducked, dived, kicked, and within seconds, all of the shadows were knocked out. They saw him take some data in his Wrist computer." The screen switched back to Ra's.

"That Ladies and Gentlemen, is in the Docks, and that is live footage." The screen went back to Robin, and even though they couldn't see it, he was furiously hacking into the wavelength that Ra's was using. As he cracked in, he waited for a few minutes. As he heard Ra's about to turn it over, everyone saw Rob look up at the camera, and smile. The Screen was quickly turned back over to Ra's.

"Did he just smile at the camera?" Cassie asked. And everyone knew he did. They knew there were no CCTV cameras at the docks, so he must have known there was a camera man. They fell silent as Ra's started again.

"As you can see, we knew he would be coming, and we have around 20 Assassins coming on their way to kill the pest. He deserved it. He attacked-" The screen suddenly went black, and then the smiling face of Robin popped up, clearly coming from his wrist watch.

"Ra's, you should learn not to do this, when I learnt from the World's Greatest Detective, and, and I am also a master Hacker! You should learn, I knew about this yesterday. Exactly why your agents are currently about to land in a trap." Suddenly, they heard people falling over, as they were all knocked out by Knockout gas spreading around the surrounding area. "I know that won't stop them, but it will delay them. This is for the people of Gotham, Fight and Survive. Do Not Give in! And this is for everyone to know. Two-Face is out of the game. And now that the Black Mask and Penguin are fighting over his land, they aren't helping Ra's. So NEVER, EVER GIVE UP. I got to go now, give your Assassins my thanks. The screen went to static, and back to the cameraman. They saw a smoke bomb drop, and him escape.

They couldn't believe their eyes. By this time, they knew that the Justice League will have seen it. Robin was still alive, and he was screwing with the League of Shadows. Anyone else, that would be fine, but the League of Shadows! They shouldn't be antagonised, and that was proven by the fact that the whole of Gotham would probably be hunting him. It was stupid, but knowing Rob, he would have already thought about this. Zatanna just couldn't stop worrying about it all. It was too difficult. Rob was all alone in Gotham. No help, just him.

It would be hard for all of them, but they had to cope, had to survive. For Him.


	8. The Chill

**Here it is, you know the drill Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 7- The Chill

_Gotham City_

_21__st__ November __2013_

_00:12_

Two Face was down. 3 More gang bosses to take down, but they would all be a lot more difficult. Firstly, they would have been more difficult anyway, and know they would be aware, and almost everyone would now be searching for him, just to gain a free passage out of this hellhole. And there was Deadshot. Everyone in Gotham would be looking for a way out. He would have to be careful. Even though his little escapade was necessary, it was stupid, and reckless, but needed.

He knew that everyone in America would have seen it in an hour, most of the rest of the world by the end of the week. He wondered how Bruce would take it. How Zatanna would take it, how the league and team would take it. But he couldn't. Not now. He had to concentrate. He had to attack while the wounds were still fresh. He could attack Penguin by the end of the week.

_26__th__ November 2013_

_22:27_

He had crept through the ventilation system of the Museum, and was nearing the Iceberg Lounge. He knew that Penguin would keep himself there. He always did. Suddenly, a bunch of guards burst in, and said that they had found one of the guards knocked out. _Damn it, they know I'm here now._ He saw the guards step out, and start scanning the area, as one of them went to check the vent he was hidden in, he quickly flung his foot out and his foot found the thug in the face. He quickly threw out 10 smoke bombs out around the room, leaving just a haze of smoke. He saw men up of the different platforms, and sent out explosive shurikens, and saw them land in the platforms, sending guards all flying down to the bottom floor. He then threw out multiple shurikens that had his laugh recorded on it. Suddenly, all they could hear was his laughter resonating from out all over their room.

He threw out even more shurikens, this time normal ones, and disabled all the guns in the room. He jumped up, and let out some quick punches, and high kicks, and after a few minutes, had taken out many of the guards, when the smoke finally cleared, and almost every eye in the room, had turned around and charged at him. He quickly dodged multiple strikes, and after being pushed back, he jumped into attack, letting out fierce punches, high and low kicks, flipping the upside down with his feet, and finally, only 2 guards, and Penguin himself. Both guards lunged at him, one going for a low punch, one going high, he quickly slid under the first thugs legs, and jumped up, holding the thugs head, and landing his shins on the other thugs shoulders. He locked his feet and arms, and then suddenly pushed up, slamming the thugs head first into each other, and jumped down, with one leg outstretched and other bent, with one hand on the floor. He looked over, and saw that Copplebot had started to run. He simply jumped over him, and delivered a swift kick to the crime lords face.

He set up some rope, and tied the criminal up. He quickly hoisted him onto the grapple hook. They set off across the roof, and in a hour, the Penguin had been dropped off back at Arkham. Luckily, the guards wouldn't attack him. They knew he could save them. Now only the Black Mask and Riddler were left. Only 2 more men to take down to save Gotham.

He found himself back in his base, looking over the progress of the cure. Last night, his computer had finally got what was in the fear gas, and was now attempting to find a way to neutralise the threat. The other project he was working on was under good progress, and everything was coming along. He had also had multiple hits on the Riddler, who had been popping up everywhere. Suddenly, a new alert came up, a new hit about Riddler, and Dick suddenly saw a pattern. If he changed out every other Riddler incident, with a Bird's Eye View, it gave a very disturbing message. "Where the good Doctors fell, and where a legend rose, a chill set across the ground, as marbles fell." Dick immediately figured it out. The Doctors, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Chill, Joe Chill was their murderer, and Bruce had told him how he saw his Mother's marble necklace break across the ground. And the Legend was clearly Batman. He knew where to go. Crime Alley.

He ended up on the theatres roof. Looking down, he saw the sewer cover had been covered with a green Question Mark. He quickly scanned the area, and sure that no one else was there. He was sure, so he jumped down, and as he pulled up the cover up, he slid under the cover, and landed in the sewers. He switched on the thermal scanners in his domino mask, and saw there was a large concentration of people a while onwards. As he turned towards the door, his scanner suddenly went haywire, so he turned it off, and he was plunged into extreme darkness.

"How do you lure a creature in the dark? Give him some LIGHT!" Suddenly, fires lit up all around the room, and Riddler and dozens of thugs were surrounding him. He saw all of them pull down Night Vision Goggles, and suddenly knew why his Thermal Vision had been knocked out. He was going to be attacked, from all sides, in complete darkness. Suddenly, Riddler tapped his staff on the floor, and started speaking

"Now, Lights out little bird. No lights this time"

Then The Lights went out.


	9. Senses

**Hi guys, sorry for being a while since my last upload, been reading a lot of comics lately. What did you guys think of the episode?**

**Anyway, please read and review, and as always, I dont own anything**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 8-Senses

_Gotham Underground_

_26__th__ November_

_23:03_

He couldn't see a thing, and he knew that all of Riddler's thugs were waiting for him to make a wrong move. He stumbled over a pipe, and had to quickly roll to avoid the baseball bat that had just slammed where he had been. He quickly pulled himself up, and slowly rotated in a defensive circle. He quickly took a deep breath. He knew almost all of them would get impatient and attack him at any moment. He cleared his mind. He would have to use all his senses.

He heard a footstep charging towards him, and felt the metal pipe slam into his shoulder, as he couldn't get out in time. Up close, he could see the man's face, and his Night Vision goggles poking out, and making a nice target. Dick pulled out the Eskima Sticks, and quickly lashed out at the man's goggles, hearing the smash as the glass cracked, and Dick quickly delivered a Knockout blow that hit the man's neck.

He thought of something suddenly. The Night Vision Goggles were sensitive to light. He had multiple flash grenades in his belt, and a couple of flares. He quickly threw multiple Flash Grenades out, and waited to pull the trigger.

"Hey Riddler, what Superhero name is a weakness of your men? Flash!" He quickly set them off, and at the same time flicked the flares on, and made his way to the other end of the room. He knocked out most of the thugs by the time the flash grenades had settled, only Riddler and a few thugs were left. They all quickly charged at Dick, and Dick quickly propelled himself into the air, letting the thugs run past him. He threw a few of his Shurikens at the thugs, attaching the men onto the wall. He quickly threw the foam grenades, and they held them to the wall. He suddenly felt a blunt force smash into his back, and Dick stumbled forward, then rolled and turned. Riddler was standing there, a manic grin on his face, and burst forward. Dick went to sidestep him, but felt his cape pull back, and rip in half. He looked around, and saw the red, yellow and black cape draping off Riddler's staff. He quickly darted forward, avoiding the staff's sharp downward strike, and Dick quickly hit him on the side of the neck, which saw him get pushed to the side.

Dick grappled up, and threw some Shurikens that knocked the staff out of Riddler's hand. Dick jumped down, and as Riddler was about to sleep, said,

"Don't waste your breath Riddler, you have been injected with a little bit of Knockout Serum, and you will be out within seconds. Also, when you wake, as I have given them your location, you will be sitting next to Penguin and Two-Face in the temporary cells that Gotham P.D are using. Nighty Night Nygma"

He pulled himself up the ladder, noticing the absence of most of his cape. He pulled himself up onto the streets, and then headed round to the waterfront, throwing himself into the underground passage. 3 down. 1 to go. He quickly scanned himself in, and sat down on one of the sofas. He fell down on his side. He had over a month until the detonation, and he had to act fast, but even superheroes need to sleep. What he didn't notice was the fact that a message had just come up on the screen, on a signal that no one knew about, the one that had been almost long forgotten. The first line of ComLinks that the Batfamily had used. The One that had to be abandoned because Dick had given it to a certain Wally West.

_The Watchtower_

_27__th__ November 2013_

_00:20_

Wally was looking down at the darkened side of the Earth, and could see a very small bunch of lights on the Eastern Seaboard that was Gotham City. He remembered the times before, all this, where he and Dick would just run around the city. The nights where Batman went alone, and Dick would just call Wally up, and he would race over to the mansion. They would then spend their evenings just running around Gotham, and had a short time, after Dick gave Wally one of the ComLinks, that they would work as a team. It did well until Batman found out. They only met up a few times after that. Batman changed the ComLink signal they used, to one of the other thousand, unused, forgotten signals.

Just then Wally stood up straight. He could contact Dick. If he used the old Signal, and reworked it, then he could contact him. Only one man knew how to do that. The Big Bad Batman himself. Wally sprinted around the whole Watchtower for the man, and couldn't find him. He then checked the only place he hadn't checked, and by now the place where every single person, League and Team, were waiting for him. He put the brakes on, and fell in a heap in front of Superman. After all, he was the only person that Batman really counted as a trusted friend.

"Where's Batman?" Wally Burst out.

Instead of Superman, his own mentor, Flash came out with a shocking answer,

"We don't know. About an hour after the crisis in Gotham, he left the Watchtower. He has been back a few times, but none of us have seen him, or heard from him. He has dropped of the radar, but we have heard reports that he has been seen in main cities from around the world, all places where the League Of Shadows has had an influence. He has been seen in Qurac, Paris, London, Moscow, Buenos Aires, and almost every Capital City in the World. That ended about a week ago. It now appears he has set up shop in Bludhaven. He has broken all contact with everyone. Why do you want to know where he is?"

Wally decided instead to show him. He sprinted to the computer, and started up a message, just asking Robin to send something back. He could tell that everyone was wondering how in Earth he would send a message through. He turned around, and as he pressed the button, he announced to the world.

"I Know how to send a message to Robin"

A few seconds after he pressed the button to send it, an alert came up on the screen.

_Com from Kid Flash B-0-3 To Robin B-0-2. Communication Successful._


	10. Tower Heist-Part 1

Taking Flight

Chapter 9- Tower Heist-Part 1

_Gotham City_

_27__th__ November 00:23_

Dick sat up straight as he heard the buzzing of his computer that only meant one thing. An incoming transmission. Could be someone is trying to find him out. He looked over at the signal wave. He recognised that signal. It was the first one he ever had. But he stupidly gave Wally the signal. Bruce then started up another one. But this could mean either Bruce or Wally was sending him a message. Once he saw, he knew it was Wally, and sent back a video request. He knew this would be the only way to get his point across, but then the Shadows would learn about the signal and destroy it. He saw the feed get accepted, and start to form. He looked straight through, and saw the whole league except Batman. He could see shock registering on their faces, and horror. When he looked in the mirror, he realised what he really looked like.

His hair had got down past his ears, and was matted with dirt, and a little bit of blood. His face was caked in mud and cuts, and he had gotten a little bit of stubble. He looked a lot older and battle worn than anything ever possible. He looked a mess. He put on a smile to see if it made it better, and luckily he did. When he turned back around, Wally grimaced and suddenly he started talking so fast that Dick just couldn't understand it.

"What?" Dick settled on asking, after Wally had finished. He started again, and even though he was going quite fast Dick could understand it this time.

"What's up with your face? Why do you look like a mess? Everyone is worried, and as the Government as being dicks they won't pay up. How are you doing in Gotham? And do you know where Batman is?" Dick took a deep breath, and started to talk, almost as quick as Wally.

"My face is fine, just been in a few scraps. I look like a mess coz I just took down the Riddler. Gotham is fine, I've defeated 3 of Ra's' 4 Gotham managers, just need Black Mask now. And Batman is missing?" He directed the last direction at Superman, as, as far as he could tell, Bruce and Clark were friends.

"We don't know. No sign of him that is true. There have been sightings, but none are reliable. I'm sorry." Clark looked genuinely sad.

"Well, this will all be over in about a month. I will do this, and I'm sorry, but I need to tell the truth. I may not survive this." He ignored the shock and horror on their faces and continued "Ra's hired Deadshot to kill me, and he has come close a good few times. If I do die, I need you guys to make sure Batman does not kill Ra's. Batman will try, and probably succeed, but it will ruin him. He will never forgive himself. So stop him. And most of all, live on. If I do die, it is for a greater good. And-"

The screen went to static, and Dick fell back onto the sofa, eyes slammed shut. He knew he had to do it, but now the league, and the team, knew he thought he was gunna die. But they would have to be prepared. He knew that would be the last time they ever saw Robin. The last time. He quickly looked over at the black briefcase. The time for it was near. He saw the progress of the anti-fear gas solution was almost complete. 66% done. It would have to happen soon. He stood up quickly, and pulled off the top half of his costume, and put it on the table. There were rips and tears all around it, and the cape was ripped in half. He quickly pulled out some scissors, and took the last bit of the cape off. To compensate, he added some shoulder guards, and some new wrist attachments, like the ones that Batman uses.

He then realised that even if he was ready, there was still a Crime Lord out there. Black Mask. He quickly cross referenced where Black Mask normally was and realised something. A gang leader would want to be seen. Want to be heard.

Black Mask was in Wayne Enterprises. And Dick would have to storm Wayne Enterprises.

_12__th__ December 2013 21:11 _

_Gotham City_

He stood on top of a small building across from Wayne Tower and looked over the scans he was taking of the building, full with the movement of Guards. He had to hand it to Mask, he did security brilliantly. Motion Sensors in the vents, as well as weight sensors, so vents were out of the question. The Guard routes meant that a guard was in sight of all the others at all times. In terms of weaponry, most had pistols, but Dick could see that Mask's personal guard, which had the whole of the top floor covered. There was no way to find his way up to the top without being spotted, as Snipers covered the whole of the top floor. There was only one way to do this, and it was completely insane. The best kind of insane.

He set himself up, waiting just inside the front door of the building across the road from the Tower. He set up the plastic dart gun, which had fast acting tranquiliser, which would have you knocked out in seconds. He set up a large amount to dart cartridges in his suit. To make his entrance more frightening, as the guards really wouldn't take a kid in a bright red and yellow suit very seriously, he set his suit to stealth mode. He put the cartridge in the dart gun, and jumped out of the building, and set off at a sprint heading towards the main entrance.


	11. Tower Heist Part 2

**Hi everyone, new chapter. This story will be ending in maximum 3-4 chapters, and then there will be a sequel. A sequel that should go up soon after this, and luckily, I have a very good idea what will happen.**

**Also, I own none of the Young Justice Universe**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 10-Tower Heist-Part 2

Dick ran at the guards, firing darts straight at them, which had them collapsing onto the floor just as he jumped and smashed through the glass doors, firing darts at the 2 guards that had the bottom floor. He continued running, taking out guards as he went, as well as smashing security cameras, and destroying the security systems with Batarangs. He turned around the corridor, and saw the elevator start to head down. He quickly threw some explosive Batarangs, which had the effect of blocking off the way to get out of the bottom floor.

He ran into the stair well, and instead of going up, jumped down the steps, coming out into the boiler room. He quickly attached the disrupter EMP to the electrical systems, and prepared the trigger in his hand. He ran up to the second floor, knocking some guards down the stairwell. He saw that the next floor, one of the many computer rooms, had a thin door with a high class lock on it. This called for something that the people inside would not happen to like. He stepped back, crouched down ever so slightly, and propelled himself forward, with his foot snapping out in front of him, taking the door of it's hinges, smashing into the man who was clearly trying to block the door. He ran in, but quickly stopped at the sight of 10 men pointing pistols at him. He quickly hit the button on the trigger, and then held his hands up into the air. He pressed it again, and the lights went out. As Dick jumped up into the air, he heard the clicking of triggers, until they realised that the guns had been jammed. Dick switched on his night vision in his goggles, and jumped down at the first guard, and swiftly kicked him into the guard standing next to him, knocking them both out, he then jumped up, and sent punches at the remaining guards, until he had cleared this floor. He ran up the next set of stairs, and continued on his way in the pitch black, knocking out guards, and continuing to run up the stairs. By the time he got to the top floor, he set explosive devices on the door, and stood up, and had to recatch his breath. _Why did I decided on trying to burst in? I could've easily taken out the long range snipers, and then just took out the top floor, but this is just stupid_.

He pushed the trigger, and burst into the room, taking out the few guards there immediately, and came to face Mask himself sitting in the chair waiting for him. Suddenly, Mask jumped out of his chair, bringing his foot up with him. Dick only just managed to duck, and had to dodge the onslaught of punches and kicks flying his way. Lean Right, jump back, slide left. Dick then quickly rolled under a very strong, but overdone, punch, and Dick jumped, pushed himself away from the wall with his foot, and then started his onslaught. Right hook, dodged, left kick to head, dodged, right punch to stomach, strong hit. Mask then went for a punch, which caught Dick in the shoulder, knocking him back, but Dick rolled back, and jumped up with a flying kick that knocked Mask flying backwards, and _out the window? _Dick was shocked for a moment, as he really forgot there was a window there. He then started to run, and propelled himself out of the window, down at Mask.

He could feel the wind blasting his hair behind him, and just as Dick managed to grab a hand on Masks leg, then turned his body around, and fired his grappling hook up at the top of the building, and as the rope tightened, sent them tumbling into one of the computer rooms. He quickly picked himself up, and ran at Mask, so before he got to his feet, and delivered a swift kick into the head, which quickly knocked him out. He tied him up, and set threw him up on his shoulders, and set off towards Gotham PD.

A few hours later, after having a lengthy discussion with Gordon, and doing a small patrol, he headed back to his hideout. He sped in, and jumped on his chair, in front of the computer. He looked up, expecting to see the usual progress. His jaw fell in shock. The antidote formula was complete, with a 99.99998% Success rate. He pressed a few buttons, to construct the antidote. It already had all the ingredients needed, and would take just under a week for construction. Time to start planning the second assault on the Steel Mill.

_19__th__ December 2013_

_18:24_

Dick hadn't been out on patrol for the past week, working vigorously on his plan. He had been out, and scouted out the Steel Mill, which had majorly increased security. The only possible way in, unfortunately, was the sewage disposal pipe. It would be messy, but essential. From there, after he got to an abandoned part of the Mill, he could climb into the air vents and work his way into the main room, and attach the main antidote to the canister. Hopefully, he could be in and out without anyone noticing, and then they would only realise what would happen when the harmless gas that would come out just dropped like water, as one of its properties of the antidote was, as well as neutralising the key fear ingredients, would change the chemical properties and raise the boiling point.

But it was still in the final stages of preparation. Soon, it wold be all over. Hopefully. But he still needed to change. That was the final step. Robin needed to go. The last stage, was getting rid of Robin. And it would appear to some people, that Robin would have gone forever. And some people would hate him for it.

But it was needed.


	12. The Fall Of The Robin

**Hi guys, time for one of the last chapters, next one will probably be a pretty short one, and the one after will be a normal sized one, then there will be a last one, then it will be the end of this story, then the sequel will be up soon after it.**

**Disclaimer:I do now own any of the DC Universes.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 11-The Fall of the Robin

_22__nd __December 21:57_

Dick was sitting on one of the now abandoned monorail tracks that overlooked the Steel Mill. After the antidote had been made, and he had put it in quite a few canisters around his body, in case he lost any, he had been camping out here every day and night, observing guard shifts, and guard routes. Luckily, they didn't change every night, so he was waiting for the precise time of 22:07, when the main outside Guard shift changed and the routes inside allowed him to get through, straight into the main office.

As he watched, he saw clouds settle over the moon, bringing a thicker darkness over Gotham, and then it started to rain. This would be even better at disguising him to the dark, and there would hopefully not be any shadows caused by the windows. He checked his wrist computer, and saw that it was almost time to go. He switched off his wrist computer, and jumped down. He had memorised the way through in the 3 days he had been scanning this place. He crouched, and then quickly ran in a crouch, light on his feet, and slipped through the door which was half closed. He quickly jumped up, and grabbed onto the roof, using pipes and cracks to navigate his way through. He avoided going near lights, as they would give away his position.

He was getting ever so near to the main room, where the Gas Bomb sat in the middle of the room, except when he got to the door, he found a group of guards mulling around, talking. There was no other way, so he quickly threw a Batarang that contained very fast acting knockout gas, and put his breather in. He threw the Batarang, so it landed quietly in the drain below them. The slightly dark blue gas rose up, and Dick took out his breather once all the men were down and the gas had dissipated. He jumped down, and opened the door a small amount, and slid through. He held down a gasp, and then slid down so that he was lying down on the metal floor. Right in the middle of the room was the large canister, but that was not what he was looking at. In the manager's office, luckily without noticing, was Ra's Al Ghul, a group of what Dick could tell was Elite Shadows, and Deadshot himself. This may have been a very large mistake, but he would be caught if he tried to leave now. So he crawled forward, making no sound at all, keeping both eyes marked on the group of killers. He crawled forward, only stopping when he got to the canister.

He looked up, and saw the only way to administer the antidote was to have his back facing the Shadows, so he let himself up, and reluctantly turned his back on the fierce killers. He pulled out 3 of the tubes of antidote, and pressed them into the release tubes. He made sure all release tubes were ready, and then pressed down on the tubes, causing the light blue liquid to head into the tank. Luckily, no noise came from the reaction, and Dick saw that the tank was now full of a blue liquid, which now couldn't harm anyone. He had done it. Saved Gotham. All on his own. It was one of the best feelings in the world. And nothing could bring him away from that. Until a cold drawling voice brought him out of the joy surrounding him.

"You must think yourself so clever boy." _Great. Ra's knew he was here. That meant this was a trap. For him. Just for him. _He turned round, to see the snarling supervillian, and to see the Elites waiting for him, and Deadshot smirking at him, and it looked like Deadshot was prepping his gun. Suddenly, a bunch of flying camera's came out of the shadows.

"Do you like my invention's boy" Ra's gestured to his floating camera's. "These will follow you as you run from Deadshot and My Elites. Unfortunately for you, they have orders not to kill you. That is Deadshot's job. But just because they can't kill you, doesn't mean they can't hurt you. And my camera's will be broadcasting across the world. My men are currently alerting the world, and hacking into most networks around the world, and they are going to start, now. Action." Red lights popped up above all the lenses on the cameras. Some of the camera's turned to him, and a screen appeared behind him, which showed what appeared on the screen. On one half, was Dick, his hair somehow nearing his shoulders, and neck, and some cuts and bruises, looking angry, and the other half had Ra's, looking triumphant.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, Coast City, New York, Washington, London, Paris, Berlin, Milan, Constantinople, and every other major city, and every other place on planet Earth, I welcome you to my humble production. This production is all about the last minutes of life of a boy, who thought that the great Head of The Demon did not have a backup plan. See, he thought, that what he has done, which is neutralising the Fear Gas. That was only my plan I would implement if you didn't fall for my little trap. My plan was all along, was to use my shadows to eliminate the people of Gotham." Dick couldn't believe it, but he luckily kept his face clear of shock. He had to fight back, and with anger flowing through his veins, screamed at the man in front of him.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE THE PEOPLE OF GOTHAM DONE TO YOU! NOTHING! EVER! THE PEOPLE OF GOTHAM, AS A WHOLE, ARE INNOCENT. AND I HAVE TRIED MY HARDEST, TO THWART YOUR PLANS, JUST TO SAVE THE INNOCENTS, WHO FRANKLY, COULDN'T GIVE A S**T ABOUT ME! I HAVE MADE SOME STUPID MISTAKES IN THE LAST FEW MONTHS, AND DONE THINGS I SHOULDN'T, BUT AT LEAST I KNOW NOW, IF I DIE TONIGHT, I DIE FOR SOMETHING WORTH FIGHTING FOR." He caught his breath, then started again, still loud, but no longer shouting. "I die, for the people of Gotham. I die for the hope that this city will be great once again. And, I die for my friends. I die for my family. I die, so everyone may live. How about it. My life for the cities?" He held his arms out. Waiting for the bullet.

"Don't worry boy, I will still kill you, but this city is a weakness in the nation, in the world. It is scum, and a disease, and you will die for nothing. Deadshot, if you will." As Dick saw Deadshot start to lift his arm, he set off at a run, sliding through the door. He heard the ping of the bullet smashing just where his head would have been, and soon heard the following footsteps of the 2 Elites designated to tracking him down. He ran through corridor after corridor, knocking guards into the way of his pursuers, and when he got to what he believed his exit, he saw it blocked, so he continued along the corridors, and up the stairs. A line of guards blocked his new exit route, and swung himself onto a pipe above them, and swung over them. He continued his run, making his way up more stairs, until he burst up onto the highest rooftop in the mill. As he ran to the edge, he heard the door slamming behind him, and saw Deadshot, and a couple of the cameras, leaning with his hand on the door, having just slammed it shut. Deadshot started talking, with a deep, rough and nasally voice.

"Any last words birdy, I wanna get this Bird hunt finished, then get out of this godforsaken city before everyone dies." Dick stepped backwards, his black stealth suit rippling by the rips. His feet were now nearly hanging off the edge, and the dark cold Gotham sea would soon greet him.

"I do. Just remember people of Gotham, this man will do anything, from killing a 16 year old, just for falling into a trap. I'm also sorry. Sorry I thought I could save you, and sorry I couldn't trust _you_. And most of all, see ya." For the second time that night, Dick lifted his arms, and waited. He saw Deadshot lift up his arm, and hesitate, but then, he pulled the trigger.

_Justice League Watchtower 23:34_

The league and the team stared at the screen in shock. Everyone was there, except Batman, who, once they found him, knew that he was in the Batcave, as the suburbs of Gotham had been spared from the forcefield. The guy they had known for 3 years, had just been shot, live on television. They saw that Robin somehow kept his face clear of emotions, too clear. They saw Robin clutch at his chest, pain now flowing through his face, and blood now coming from his chest, out of his fingers. He started to stumble forward, and then, started to stumble back, falling backwards, , legs hitting the edge of the building, and body falling with a splash into the bay.

They couldn't believe it. Like Batman, Robin was the rock. The one member that never was affected. That never got hurt. The one that was always there. Always had a plan. Superman quickly ran to the Zeta Beams, clearly heading towards the Zeta Beams in Metropolis, and then he would probably fly at his fastest speed straight to the Batcave. Flash walked over to his nephew, who was staring at the screen, his face the palest shade of white, with silent tears running down his face. Roy also took a Zeta beam, probably to where ever he lived. Artemis ran into her mentor's arms, letting tears flow freely. Zatanna ran out of the room, crying her eyes out. Megan was in Connors arms, and there was not a dry eye in the room.

A few hours later, the main 6 Leaguers were in the main meeting room. Superman, who was trying to keep a hold on things, Batman, who was trying to stay emotionless, but could feel tears falling down her face, and Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter. Superman stood up.

"This has gone far enough. This is the worst lost we have ever had. We must have a plan of action. We must find a way into Gotham by any means necessary. We will find Ra's Al Ghul, and we will punish him for the harm he has caused

"Ra's Al Ghul will suffer." The League was decided. If any time they got the shield down, or the shield came down, every league member, and every Team member, would strike into the heart of Gotham.


	13. The Rising

**Ok, turns out the small and medium size chapters I was planning are now one chapter, and this will be the second last chapter.**

**Remember, I don't own anything, and please review!**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 12- The Rising

_Mary and John Grayson were swinging through the air. The Young boy watched over them, getting ready to jump, but as he started to crouch, he heard the snap of the wires, and watched as his parents plummeted to the ground. _Don't make me watch this again he thought. But he did.

Dick started when he felt the water splash into his face. He struggled to open his eyes, and saw that the sky was still black, which meant he either had only just "Died", or he had been out for a day or two. He looked down, and saw the red stain of the fake blood he had used, so that it was actually believed. Luckily, the fake blood had been washed off his hands in the sea, and his now useless suit, which would never use again, had also been ruined. He pulled off his suit, and found the normal clothes he hid in a few hidden waterproof panels in his old suit. He put on sunglasses, some jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. He checked this mobile phone, which he had also hid, and saw that it was the 24th December at 23:21. It was Christmas eve. He had been out for 4 days. He did not know how. Suddenly, bangs shook out from up above, and he could see, or at least when he was looking through binoculars, the League and The Team, with a hovering station, trying to blow out the forcefield. He could see Superman repeatedly flying at the field and being smashed back away by the electricity. He saw Captain Marvel, Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Wonder Woman all repeating this action. When he looked down, He could see Superboy and the Flash's trying to knock the barrier out on the ground. He could also see Batman's Plane shooting EMP rockets, trying to knock it out, but not working.

Dick turned, knowing that his "death" must be killing them. He ripped up his Robin outfit, and then threw it out to the ocean, and saw it float away, and then start to sink. He had already taken out any markers that could tell anyone that it was him in there, and stuffed it all in his pockets. He pulled himself off the beach, and walked through the deserted streets, and towards the sewers. He jumped through the man hole, and jumped into the abandoned sewers, and headed into his base. He jumped through, and quickly made himself some food, and had a long drink, and then went to sleep.

_December 27__th__ 08:13_

Dick pulled himself out of his bed, and threw on some clothes. He had already started work on his new gadgets, and had already thought of a name for his version of Batarangs. He just decided to call them "Wings", as to him they looked like Wings spread out, and had got some new rope. He had decided to not put a cape on his new suit. It was a mainly made of Black Kevlar Panels, arranged to not limit movement, and a small amount of grey strong fabric for a lot more movement in his elbows, and in the back of knees. He had a new belt, which held most of his gadgets, and his Eskima sticks, on each side of his belt. It fit well, and for the few days, he had been training, and working on new gadgets, for his attack, which he had planned for New Year's Eve, as most Shadows will be out, attacking Gotham, and security should be lessened anyway, due to his "death".

He would have to sneak in, and then pull the trigger, destroying the Force Field Generators he had planted Explosives on earlier in the year. He would also have to defeat Ra's in hand to hand combat, as the JL would have it's hands full with the Shadow. It would be difficult, but Dick would have to singlehandedly defeat the man, who, on top of being one of the most deadly assassins in the world, was a deadly swordsman.

He looked up, and saw that, after working on his new gadgets, it had gotten to around 10 o' clock, and he would need a lot of sleep, he would train tomorrow, and the day after, then rest.

_31__st__ December 18:00_

Gotham City held it's breath in anticipation, as this was the night they may die. Everyone was inside their houses, spending their last moments with their loved ones. Only one man was outside. Dick Grayson. No one could know it was Dick Grayson, as he was in his new costume. Which no one had seen. If anyone looked out at him, they would see, not the boy they saw as Robin, but a man, in a black costume, with a light Blue Bird on the front. He had cleared up his face, so it was now clean, and the cuts were only small, and the hair had been cut, so it only rested on his ears, and halfway down his forehead. He was looking over at Gotham, the now quite city, only being interrupted by the failed attempts of the League to break into this new Fortress of Solitude.

He looked at his new wrist watch, which had been designed, and programmed, by him. It was time. The last broadcast of the Shadows. It would be at 19:00, so Nightwing shot his grapple hook out of its place in his wrist panel, and swung towards the Steel Mill. It took about 20 minutes to get there, and he started on his way. No point going in through the front, and luckily, the main furnace wasn't on. He ran across a few rooftops, ending up near to the spot where he was "Shot". There was still a stain from where his fake blood was, and he remembered, again, how much his friends would hate him.

He turned around, and fired his grappling hook over at the main furnace, catching it right on the top, and shooting himself up. He quickly, and remotely, unhooked the hook, and dived into the furnace, and as he was falling, fired his grapple at one of the sides, sliding onto one of the walkways. He crawled along, impressed with the way his new suit was keeping the heat out. He quickly slid through one of the trapdoors, and then crawled along, sticking to the shadows. He went fast, and when he arrived in the main room, did a quick search to make sure it was clear, and then grappled his way up, landing on one of the vents, and setting himself up for a lovely show.

_An Hour Later_

He lifted his leg up, as he saw Ra's, and four of his elites stand in the middle of the room. With the occasional bangs coming muffled, Dick heard them stop as soon as the cameras came on.

The Justice league stood still, staring at the screen. "Citizens of Gotham, and of the World. Your time has come. This was not just for me to destroy the disease of Gotham, but to destroy the faith your world has on the so called Justice League. Justice is a fickle word, but they try to save people. All they do is try to save people. They cannot save everyone. There are always casualties in war. But there is always one death which sparks a real reaction. They thought the Robin could foil my plans. When he didn't, they started to attack me. They cannot win. The Robin is dead, and it is Impossible to stop me." Suddenly, a voice burst out of nowhere.

"Nothing is impossible Ra's" It was a voice, which couldn't possibly be there. "And I'm not dead either." The League and the team stood in shock as a black shape jumped from the ceiling, with Eskima sticks in his hands. This man had a dark black Kevlar suit, and a blue bird shining on his chest.

"You, you can't be alive, we saw you get shot, in the chest. And you fell!" Suddenly, Ra's was shocked. And scared.

"It is me Ra's. I had to fake my death. Otherwise I wouldn't be here tonight. And before you shout, I've blocked all the entrances and exits, so it will be impossible for anyone to help you." It was him. They knew it was him. The smirk said it all. But Ra's shock came off his face, to be replaced with a sneer.

"You can't save everyone. My shadows are preparing to strike as we speak. And you can't save them Robin." Robin didn't stop smirking.

"I go by Nightwing now Ra's, and I wouldn't be so sure about that." What the hell was Nightwing talking about?

"You know a about a month or more back? I attacked a few of your generators? You really think I thought I didn't do anything? I've had them laced with explosives, which I topped up tonight. So, when you order your shadows to attack, I can just switch this trigger, and then the Justice League, and a large amount of superheroes, will be attacking your shadows. And as you just pressed the button in your sleeve that has signalled the attack, I feel compelled to stop it. You are about to feel the mode." He quickly pressed the button, and the League quickly headed out.

In the Steel Mill, Nightwing smirked at the angered man. At least until Ra's ordered his Elites to attack. As Dick jumped in, swinging his Eskima sticks, he kicked the sword out of the first Elites hand, and then hitting a knockout spot on his neck, quickly removing him from the fight. _As Robin, I had to hold back. Not do as much. Limitations. That doesn't apply to me anymore._ He jumped up, blocking two sword swipes at once, then jumping up, over one, and pushing him into the other one, helped with a kick in the back. He quickly threw a foam wing, causing another two Elites to be out of it. One more Elite left. And he was scared. Dick dived forward, diving below the wild swinging, then used a small blow to the Elites side, then jumped over the next swing, and giving a strong kick to the Elites Arm, and he heard it break. The Elite then charged, sword up. Dick quickly turned, pulling the sword out of the man's hand, delivering a kick to his side, then a spinning kick to the head, which knocked him flying.

He turned to see Ra's pulling out a sword. Dick lifted up the own sword, and lifted it up in a block, just as Ra's sword clanged off his.

"Why can't you just die!" Ra's snarled in his ear. _Gods sake, I am so sick of people underestimating me. Time for it to stop._

"Because I was trained by Batman, and even though that, I don't want to be him. I want to be something different. Something new." He quickly delivered a punch that pushed Ra's back, and then swiped his sword, which clanged into Ra's, knocking it out of his hands.

"Something Better!" He shouted, throwing his sword to the side, then kicking Ra's over, onto the floor. "Why do you continually underestimate me? Every single time you have tried to stop me, I have bested you. I have beaten you at every turn. And I've beaten you now." He could feel the anger flowing off him.

"Well, looks like I have to call two of you Detective. But you may want to look up." As Dick did so, he saw Ra's suddenly roll backwards, and then a crash resounded, and rubble started to fall, and as Dick dived sideways, he saw a roped ladder fall down, and Ra's grab onto it.

"Unfortunately Detective, two things you didn't figure out. Firstly, I always have an exit plan" He was nearing the roof. "And secondly, the bomb behind you will obliterate this building in ten seconds. Dick started to run.

He could feel his legs burn as he started to run up the stairs, by the time he got to the top of the steps, he knew he had a few seconds left. As he reached the desk, he turned, as he heard the loud resounding beep, and then a fireball erupted, and he felt himself being flung out the window, at full speed. He blacked out, but not before having the feeling of being gently caught.


	14. The Replacement

**Hi guys, final chapter, and the sequel should be up by the end of tommorow. The first chapter at least. It will be called The War**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Taking Flight

Chapter 13-The Replacement

Dick felt himself wake up from what felt like an unbelievably deep sleep. He could hear a steady beep, a bit of movement around him, but he didn't open his eyes. The last thing he could remember was being flung out the window, but he never felt himself crashing down into the freezing Gotham Sea. To be fair, he probably had already gotten ill from the first time he fell in the sea. He must have been caught, in mid-air, and pretty damn smoothly if he didn't wake up.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were so unbelievably heavy. When he finally pulled them open, his eyes had to adjust to the bright white light of the room. He looked to his right, and, when he saw the Earth, realised he was in the Watchtower. He looked up a little, and saw a small digital clock next to his head. It was 2nd January. 2014. He had slept through the New Year. It was also about 3 in the Morning.

He turned his head, and saw a sight he really didn't expect. Superman was the only person in the room, and he had clearly been waiting for the 16 year old to wake up. A warm smile met his face, and he started to talk,

"You had everyone worried. You were in and out of trouble all day yesterday, and I sent everyone, at least the Team and Bruce home a few hours back. They need sleep, I don't. Bruce almost hit me when I suggested him to go home" The big man said with a smirk. "He's at the mansion, probably asleep, or out on top of a building somewhere."

"Thanks Clark, I'm guessing it was you who caught me?" Dick asked, trying to pull himself up.

"Of course, We were all fighting the Shadows, a few had just broken their swords hitting me, when I heard the beeping of the bomb with my Superhearing, so I quickly beat them, and flew towards you, and when I saw you falling, I caught you."

"Well thanks, I guess I better go." Dick made to get up, but Superman quickly pushed him down.

"No you don't. For one, Your Team wants to talk to you, and secondly, you're still not out of trouble. I'm gunna leave you alone now, even though Kryptonian's don't need sleep, I still like it."

The Kryptonian left the room, and Dick leant back down. If he was going to be stuck here for a few more hours, he might as well get some sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Dick was standing beside his bed, putting the clothes he had, and his new suit, in a backpack he found. He put the sunglasses on, after he had thrown on a red unzipped hoodie. He also had some jeans on, and a plain white top. After he had his new gadgets in his bag, he zipped it up, and threw one of the straps over his shoulder, and as he turned around, he was shocked to see the whole of the team.

"Hey Rob, going somewhere?" Wally started, with a look of clear annoyance.

"Yeah Wally, I'm going home." He retorted, and was about to walk through them, when the hand of Superboy landed on his shoulder. He looked over, and snapped,

"You have something to say?" Superboy winced at the glare he was getting from the 16 Year Old, who was shorter and younger than him. Wally spoke for him.

"Well, we left things on a bad foot. No one in this room is particularly happy with you. You quit the team. You had a go at Zee. And you punched me in the face. Wanna take back any of that?"

He knew the team fully expected for him to take all of it back. But he couldn't.

"No." He could see the shock and hurt on their faces. "I need to focus on me. So I'm quitting. I'm going to focus on me. And Bludhaven doesn't have a protector yet. So I'm going to move there. And I don't regret punching you. You insulted me in the only place which I can't stand. And even if I can forgive you, I will never forget it. Now, I really need to go." Dick flung Superboy's hand of his shoulder, and walked out the door. Luckily, most of them were too shocked to stop him.

Until he heard footsteps racing after him. He knew who it was, but didn't turn. Just continued walking. He heard Zatanna call his name as he continued to walk. He felt a hand on his shoulder, as she turned him around.

"Wally asked another question, you gunna answer it?" She was clearly angry, and Dick could see the rest of the team coming up, and he would have preferred they didn't listen, but he would never be able to stop them. He also Megan suddenly gasp, and he knew she read his mind, it would be pretty bad.

"Sorry, but I don't regret it." He saw tears starting to form, but he would have to push through this.

"I don't regret it. I know you were angry that I couldn't trust you, and I tried to convince myself it was Batman's order forcing me to not do it. But I realised, it wasn't the order. I could trust you with a lot of other stuff, but not that. I realised, we have been growing apart for a while now, and I need to move on, as you aren't the one. I'm sorry." He could see tears falling down Zatanna's and Megan's faces, and down Artemis's face. He could see shock and anger on other people's faces. But he ignored that, and turned around. He walked forward, heading towards the Zeta beams. He knew, that as the team went and comforted Zatanna, that he was getting some unbelievably dirty looks.

He quickly pressed some buttons, changing his Zeta Beam announcement to Nightwing. He headed through the Zeta Tube, coming out in Gotham.

"B01 Nightwing"

* * *

He pulled himself out of the Zeta Beam in Gotham, pulling off his sunglasses, and jumping on one of his Motorcycles he had hidden. As he rode through the city, he could see police everywhere, as well as clean up clues. He could see smiles everywhere, even though it was a rainy day. They had been saved from certain death, all by that new guy. All by Nightwing. By the former Robin. The one they thought as useless, had saved them all.

After about half an hour, he arrived at the open gates of Wayne Manor. As he rode slowly up the driveway, he looked around. It felt good to be home. He jumped off his bike, and saw Bruce in a t-shirt and tracksuits outside of the house, just running round the corner. He ran to him and quickly hugged his adopted son. They quickly head inside, and went straight to the kitchen, where they were both served a generous helping of Alfred's cookies. Bruce excused himself to go down to the Batcave, and Dick decided to head down towards the gym.

When he got to the gym, he headed in, and he saw two people already training there. Suddenly, something with bright red hair wrapped itself around him, squealing.

"Dick!" He knew that voice,

"Barbara?" It was Barbara goddamn Gordon. His best friend.

"I'm your new team member, Batgirl!" Bruce had been saying to him he was training a new team member, a girl, for a new position, so he wasn't as shocked. When Barbara detached himself, he suddenly noticed the other kid in there. He looked about the same age. As he didn't recognise him, he guessed that this kid went to Gotham North.

"Who the hell are you?" He said, directing his attention at this new kid. The kid smirked and replied,

"Jason Todd, your replacement, who else?"

"My what?" He replied.

"Your replacement, surely Bruce told you?" He replied. He looked genuine. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and Bruce's normally emotionless face was covered in shock.

"No he didn't." Dick had an unusual venom in his voice. He pushed past Bruce, and started to head to the door. Bruce shouted after him.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Dick replied, as he left.

"Bludhaven. They need their own hero. And I'm not your sidekick anymore."


	15. Epilogue

**Ok Guys, sorry it has been a lot longer than I expected, but The War is now up**

** s/9035965/1/The-War**

**Here ya go, please Read and Review!**


End file.
